


Liminal Spaces

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander (Movies)
Genre: Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Connor's head, after The Prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liminal Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



> Yeah, this is mostly off the first movie, with hints toward the second one.

The hardest part to get used to were the moments when Connor was just waking. He could feel the dreams, echoes of the Prize thrumming in his veins, mixed with memories and the voices of others within him. He stood at a place outside of humanity, outside of what he had been, accessing both parts and none of it all at once.

To feel Brenda beside him, skin to skin, sometimes made the whispers of Heather all the stronger in those moments. And that, more than anything, would jar him fully into waking. He would never dishonor either the memory or the present by thinking of one as the other.

Yet, as the multitude of voices were still and pulled back to a whisper, Connor knew the Prize was something that few he had ever known would have been able to cope with. He could only pray that he stayed strong, and used it for the best.


End file.
